


Empty

by bbyjseok



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Park Jimin, Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyjseok/pseuds/bbyjseok
Summary: Jungkook’s been so frustrated lately over his feelings towards his Hyungs. Once he’s finally alone, he’s happy he can try to release this frustration. But one of his hyungs catch him in the act. What will he do?





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags!! If you don’t feel comfortable with any of these tags, I suggest not reading.
> 
> Also, this is slight dubious consent. But it’s evident in Jungkook’s thoughts, actions, and sayings that he is okay with the situation.
> 
> Also thought @/nastychimmy’s art work was a really good reference for how Jungkook is positioned in this au:
> 
> https://twitter.com/nastychimmy/status/1063801461551845378?s=21
> 
> It’s lovely work ;~;

Empty.

That's what the dorm was.

Most of the members went to the studio to practice, or went out to eat. Jungkook stayed in, telling his hyungs he wasn't in the mood for going out. "Poor baby's gettin' sick" Hoseok told him petting his hair. Jungkook let them believe whatever they wanted, as long as they left him alone.

It's been a good thirty minutes since the members have left. Finally, the whole dorm to himself. Jungkook has recently been dying to be alone, to release himself of his frustration lately.

"Hoseok-hyung"

Moaned the fragile boy. He managed his way into the shared room of his two hyungs; Jimin and Hoseok. He sat on the heels of his feet, only wearing a black T-shirt, riding a pink gel dildo (that none of the members knew he owned) on Jimin's bed. He's been going at it for a little while now, edging himself. His rock hard cock shaded a dark pink stood tall against his stomach with precum smothered on his thighs, and lube smeared on his butt cheeks from spreading himself. He's panting, whining, and whispering empty requests towards Hoseok's bed/part of the shared room.

"aahh,, there, right t-here.. mm.."

"need m-more nnph.."

"h-hyung..,, hhh"

Gasps and hiccups echoed in the quiet room. Jungkook wishes Hoseok was with him. Wishes Hoseok would hold him tight, praise him for how good he's doing all by himself, edging himself for so long. Pet him in awe, and take care of him. But he also wishes Hoseok would use him, and call him names for being so desperate for his hyung. Fuck him so dumb, the only real words he'd be able to say are "Hoseok" and "all yours." Jungkook thinks either one would be perfect... He just wants his hyung so bad.

In the room still roams Hoseok's scent. His amazing scent makes Jungkook wanna cum on the spot. Jimin's scent roams there too, mixing with Hoseok's. He tries hard to focus on only one of his hyungs, but it's hard considering he's on Jimin's half of the room, too shy to actually be on Hoseok's. Thinking about both his hyungs at once would be too overwhelming for him, he doesn't know if he would be able to control himself at that point.

Keeping these mixed emotions to himself is so hard. Having no one to talk to about his frustrations, (as if it wasn't too embarrassing to explain anyway) no one to help him through his "sessions," no one to take care of him. Some things are starting not to be enough to satisfy him anymore. He can't take it.

"Click" Jungkook can hear the front door to the dorm unlock and open. Panic shoots up his body, and he finds the nearest thing to cover himself. Jimin's blanket. He can hear the person entering the dorm and shutting the door. Faint footsteps getting closer until it stopped at the bedroom door. Jungkook watches the doorknob turn with his wide doe eyes.

"...Jungkook?"

"Ah-... Jimin Hyung.."  
Fuck.

"Hey. Feeling better?"  
Jimin asked leaning against the door frame.  
"Y-yeah. I guess."  
It's taking a lot out of Jungkook not to freak out. Thankfully Jimin hasn't noticed anything.  
"That's good. 'I guess' haha." Jimin mocked him. "I just came back from eating with Jin and Taehyung. They wanted to go shopping but I got tired so I came back here. What brings you to my room? And my bed. I don't want your sick germs, ewie." Jimin talked to him casually while walking to playfully jump on his bed next to Jungkook.

"I uh! I was just- I dunno" Jungkook started to panic because of how close Jimin was. Jimin raises a brow at him.

"... are you okay? Why are you acting so weird." He chuckled at the younger boy.

" 'm not.. just tired.." Jungkook pulled the blanket close to him.

"Mmhmm, whatever. Why are you all over my blanket, that's my favorite 'n I don't wanna get sick from you. Get your coodies away." Jimin said jokingly again, playfully pulling at the blanket Jungkook had a deathly tight grip on.

"No!" Jungkook wasn't expecting to yell so loudly. He fucking gulped, he was being so obvious. (Not on purpose of course) Jimin froze.

"..what's.. going on?.. you're acting way too weird. What're you hiding.." He whispered to Jungkook worriedly while still holding onto the blanket. "I'm not hiding, I'm fine."  
"I said what are you hiding, not why are you hiding. It obviously has to do with this blanket huh?"  
"Stop."  
"Why, it's my blanket, who're you to tell me to stop."  
"I know but- I-I just need it. Please, I'm cold."  
"But you're sick, get your own blanket. Why're you in my room in the first place?"  
"B-because.. I just need it! Let go!"  
"Me let go?? You let go! It's mine!"

What at first Jimin thought was just joking and teasing, turned into a petty argument, getting serious and going downhill.

"Can you please just stop being ridiculous?!" Jungkook tried to put stern in his voice, avoiding the lump in his throat.

"I'm your hyung, can you stop being so disrespectful?!" He snatched the blanket, revealing Jungkook's lower half.

In a panic, Jungkook hurried and shoved a pillow in Jimin's face before he could see anything.  
"Jungkook what the fuck?!?" His words were muffled, and he stopped pulling the blanket to control Jungkook's arms.  
"Hyung can you please just calm down, and- 'n stop!"  
"Stop what asshole!? Fucking move!" Jimin finally got control and snatched the pillow out of Jungkook's hands, throwing it on Hoseok's bed, while pulling the blanket, and holding both Jungkook's wrists in one hand.

"what the-..." Jimin scanned Jungkook's naked lower half, seeing the toy peak a bit underneath him. Jungkook's face was a crimson red.  
"Stop! Please! Don't look!" He squirmed in Jimin's hand but couldn't get release.

"Jungkook.."

"Please! Hyung, look the other way! I'm so sorry I'msorry I'msorry 'msorry, please"  
Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"It's okay, it's fine, calm down." Jimin petted Jungkook's shoulder with his free hand. He let go of Jungkook's wrists, and Jungkook immediately started pushing Jimin away, still crying out 'sorries' and 'look aways' and 'don't tells'  
Jimin had to grab his wrists again.  
"Hey! Cut it out. It's okay Jungkook-ah."  
Jungkook stopped squirming, but wouldn't look Jimin in the face. Jimin wiped the younger boy's tears with his free hand.  
"It's okay, we all need to get off sometimes Jungkookie. But, why did you come to my bed hm? Can you tell me that bun?" Jimin tried to get Jungkook to look his way but failed.

"t-too embarrassed.." He looked down.  
Jimin lifted his head by his chin to make him look him in the eyes.  
"Well you gotta tell me. It is my room after all, and you made excuses to your hyungs to not come eat with us, or even practice. That means you lied, so now you gotta tell the truth. Otherwise, liars get punished."  
Jungkook choked on a sob.

"okay, okay.. I-I.. uhmmm... I uh.. I-I was missing my hyungs.." It was so hard to speak without his voice cracking, the embarrassment eating him alive.  
"Jungkookie, tell the truth.."  
"I am!"  
"Jungkook." Jimin's voice was stern. It was his way of warning the younger boy for yelling.  
" 'm sorry... I am.. I was- was missing my hyung.."  
"Mm, and which one?" Jimin gently caressed Jungkook's cheek with his thumb. Jungkook wanted to cry even more. The fact that he has to snitch on himself or things will be worse for him makes him so upset.

"Ho-Hoseok hyung.. I-I was missing Hoseok hyung..." He couldn't stop the tears from welling in his eyes.  
"Awwwww poor bun" Jimin cooed with a big smile on his face. Jungkook wanted to die.  
"Then it's a good thing I found you before he did hm? The embarrassment would've been much worse, think of it that way."  
That still wasn't helping.  
"Bet you came in here to drown in the thought of Hoseok's presence. Get off to the things that remind you of him, like his bed.. But if that's the case, why are you on my bed? Tell me Kookie, were you honestly only thinking of Hoseok hyung?" Jimin's smirk was devilish.

How could he talk so recklessly like this? Tease little Jungkook so much as if he isn't already shaken up enough. Made Jungkook think of what he thought he did subconsciously, but maybe he did choose Jimin's bed for a reason? Possibly more than just "embarrassment." Jungkook's lips trembled.  
"Nn.. I.."  
"No?"  
Jungkook nodded in shame. Jimin laughed. His laugh was of someone who knows they have completely control of the situation at hand. In Jimin's case, complete control over Jungkook.

"Baby bun thinking of both his hyungs? Such a greedy boy." The words punched Jungkook in the gut, hard. It affected him in more ways than one, making his dick twitch. Jungkook's guessing Jimin noticed by how his eyes went dark fast.

"If I let your wrists go, will you do as I say?"  
Jungkook looked up at him with curious and fearful eyes. "But you don't really have a choice. So what I mean to ask," Jimin got close to Jungkook's ear, sending a shiver down the boy's spine.

"If I let you go this time, will you be a good boy?"

Jimin's husky whisper made Jungkook whimper internally. 

"No more pushing and fighting."

Jungkook gulped, and managed a nod. 

"Good."

Jungkook's wrists were free, and it felt relieving. Jimin had a pretty firm grip on Jungkook's wrists, and they started to hurt.

"Move."

"Huh?"

"Move.  
Like you were before I came in the room. Like I'm not even here."

Jungkook thought the embarrassment of doing what Jimin asked him to do is even worse than getting caught.

"Wha- I-I can't."  
"And why not"  
"That's too embarrassing!"  
"You told me you were gonna be a good boy."  
"But-" Jungkook's words were cut off by Jimin's hand around his throat, and Jimin's lips aggressively brushing against his.

"If you're not gonna be a good boy, then I'll have to punish you. I already told you, you have no choice. Would you want me to tell the members what you've greedily decided to do rather than practice? Or even hang out with them? I could also just tell Hoseok all the sinful things you did in our room thinking about him. Tell him what a whore you are for coming to get off to him on my bed. And then again, I could just use you right now. Fuck the shit out of you and not let you cum, leaving you here all alone to suffer and finish yourself. I'd take away your little toy too. Do you want that?"

Jungkook couldn't breathe out words, so he simply shook his head. He's never seen Jimin this way. Never knew he was so cruel, and so manipulative. Using poor Jungkook's words to free himself of lying to his hyungs against him.

"Then. Move."

Jimin let go of Jungkook's neck, and Jungkook immediately gasped for air.

"No questions asked, and I don't wanna hear anymore of that 'too embarrassing' bullshit. Should've thought about that before coming in our room to get off."

Jungkook wanted to lay down and cry. But isn't this what he wanted? He oh-so wanted Hoseok to take care of him, or call him names so bad. Isn't this what Jimin is giving him? But he swore he tried so hard not to think about Jimin, only Hoseok. He can't help but think that this is better than what he imagined with sweet loving Hoseok who seems to not have a hot deceiving characteristic.

Jimin sat comfortably on his heels too. He moved closer to Jungkook; one knee between Jungkook's thighs, and one outside Jungkook's thigh. Jungkook almost completely forgot the toy was still comfortably inside him. 

He gently grabbed hold of Jimin's thigh that was between his legs to ground himself, and started leisurely moving up on the toy, then back down. His face grew hot from feeling Jimin stare at his body, then his face, then his body again.

Jimin sat up close to Jungkook, and watched the toy disappear and reappear into him over Jungkook's shoulder.

"Wow Koo, what a pretty view." Jimin smirked. Jungkook let out a small whine from that, movements stuttering.

Jimin sat back and watched the boy struggle. He was going too slow for Jimin's liking, so he figured it was because Jungkook was still embarrassed and not completely comfortable yet.

"Jungkook, close your eyes." Jungkook stopped moving for a second. "Pretend I'm not even here.. enjoy yourself baby." Jungkook listened to his sweet words. He closed his eyes, and began moving again. He imagined he was alone, and started to notice how quiet Jimin got to really let him concentrate. It made his cheeks go pink.

It's been five minutes now, and he's really tuned everything out. Feeling alone, feeling comfortable, feeling good.  
His movements became smooth, and he started speeding up. A little moan left his lips, and Jimin twitched in his pants. Being patient, Jimin let the boy have more time to himself, letting him get more comfortable. 

Watching Jungkook was such a sight. His lips parted in the cutest way, his eyes innocently shut making him look so content, the little whimpers he'd let out here and there, the way his hair flopped over his eyebrows and moved every so often when he did on the toy. A beautiful fucking sight.  
But Jungkook's movements were going faster, and his little whimpers turned to whining, then to soft high pitch moans that wouldn't stop. Jimin couldn't resist anymore, and presumed he's close.

Jimin sat Jungkook up and began kissing on his exposed neck. Jungkook's eyes shot open as he started to feel Jimin's hand slip to cup his ass cheek, and the other wrap around his dick.

"Shh, don't stop. Just keep moving." Jimin whispered against Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook did as he was told. Jimin held his cheek, helping him slide up and down the toy easier. His other hand started slowly pumping Jungoo's member.

"h-hyung.. mmfaster.." Jungkook was surprised at himself. First he was so embarrassed about this whole situation, and now he's letting Jimin help him, and begging him for more.

"Really are a greedy boy hm?"  
"O-only for you.."  
Jimin chuckled.  
"That's my good bun" Jimin pumped Jungkook's suffering cock faster, just as he'd wished him to. The sensation was beginning to be too much for the boy, moving faster on the toy even with his body trembling from how tired he is. His moans became loud, and broken.

"Bet you're still thinking of Hoseok hm? Imagining him being inside you instead of some silly toy. Wishing it was him fucking you out, something this little toy can't do." Jimin whispered teasingly.

"N-nuh uh!"  
"No? And how come?"  
" 'Cause.. it's y-you.. you hyung.. nn.. 'want hyung's cock in me...uff.."

Jimin's eyes went wide. "Oh? Me?"

"Yes! Yes please.. mmmpleeeaaaasssee help koo.. 'want so bad.."  
Jungkook has become so desperate, he's almost ashamed of himself for begging so much for his hyung. Almost ashamed.

"Mmmm, But hyung can't do it bun. You're still suppose to be punished for lying to your hyungs, remember?"

"B-but 'msorry, koo's sorry" He hiccuped  
" 'm not gonna lie anymore... just-hnn, really want hyungg.. ahh"

"Poor baby." Jimin combed through Jungkook's hair with his fingers before wrapping his arms around his tiny waist.

"I may not be able to help you the way you want me to, but I can help you finish what you started this way."  
Jimin held him close to help him ride faster. Jungkook's walls were aching for release. A delicious burning sensation building up in his stomach.

"Fuckhhh, hy-hyung, I'm so c-close" Jungkook stuttered out of breath. He's so tired, but refuses to quit now when he's so close after so much edging earlier. Jimin keeps his fast pace on Jungkook's member, and kisses up his chin mumbling sweet praises.  
"Good, Jungkookie's so good, hyung's good boy. 'Gonna cum for me? Make a mess on yourself? Koo can let it all out now, you've done so well. Hyung's so proud of you Kookie."  
Those words took Jungkook to the edge.

With one loud and long moan, he came quick, with cum squirting all over Jimin's hand and up onto his own shirt. He made a mess on his thighs, and the blankets underneath him. Panting, his movement slowed on the toy as he rode out his high. Jimin watched him. The room came quiet after Jungkook finally caught his breath and pulled the toy out. He sat his bare ass on the bed, and Jimin let his cock go looking at all the cum on his hand. Jungkook instantly became shy again, cheeks turning pink, avoiding eye contact with the elder as much as possible.

"Wow. I didn't know you were a squirter. So cute yet so messy." Jimin commented looking at the mess he made. Jungkook embarrassingly chuckled before hiding his face against the crook of Jimin's neck.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm gonna clean it up."  
"I know you will. We can keep this as our little secret." Jimin sweetly smiled to the boy who wasn't even looking. Jungkook backed up to grab the toy behind him, and Jimin was getting ready to get off the bed and help Jungkook clean up. But before they could even get off the bed, "Click"

The sound of the front door to the dorm being unlocked could be heard from the room. Both the boy's heads turn to the bedroom door, then at each other. Jungkook panicked when he heard the voices of all the members enter the dorm, but Jimin only smiled in excitement.

"I wonder how the members will react... Maybe I'm not done with you after all. And I won't be the only one." Jimin got up to go meet the boys outside the bedroom.

Jungkook didn't know how to react, nor what to do. He couldn't move. Maybe he was so in fear he froze. Or, he's actually looking forward to the members seeing him this way. Maybe he wonders how they'd react too. What would they do with him?


End file.
